Finding My Way
by Christine Tarragon
Summary: Jude doesn't choose between Tommy or Jamie. Instead, she goes to London on her own, where she has a daughter. Who's the father? That's what Jade, Jude's 14 year old daughter would like to knw. What happens when Jade's record label hires a new producer?R
1. Chapter 1

_**Important to read if you want to understand the story!!**_

_Author's Note: What if Jude's eighteenth birthday had gone differently? What if Sadie hadn't brought Tommy upstairs, and later that night, Jude and Tommy went into a hotel room and… You know. Then what if when Jude has to choose between going to Asia with Tommy or staying and being with Jamie, she chooses neither because she's afraid Tommy would hurt her. What if instead, Jude moves to London and finds out… Oops! She's pregnant! Fourteen years later…_

Chapter 1

"Jade! Get up! We have to head over to the studio!" Mia yelled to her Goddaughter, jumping up and down on her bed like a five year old trapped in a thirty year old woman's body.

"Ugh! Nooo, ten more minutes." She grunted.

"Sorry hon' but today's your big day! Come on! First day recording your own album! How could you _possibly_ want to stay in bed any longer?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Holy crap! You're right!" Jade said, instantly hopping out of bed and heading for the bathroom to start getting ready for the day awaiting her.

Within ten minutes, Jade was fully dressed in a red tank top with her favorite pair of skinny jeans and black and white converse. Her long, brown hair was naturally wavy and smooth, going down to the middle of her back and her piercing blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara.

"Ready!" Jade yelled, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

"Perfect. Okay, so I'm going to have to drop you off when we get there because I have to go to the airport and-"

"_What?_ Where are you going? My mom's on tour and there's no one else for me to stay with!"

"Jade, calm down, now if you would let me finish – I have to go to the airport to pick up my brother. He's going to be moving here and be working as a producer at Drop Beat Records now. He will also be your new producer! This way if he gives you any crap, not only will I dock his pay but I can kick his ass as well!" Mia said, thrilled at the idea of beating up her older brother.

"Really? How old is this guy?" Jade asked, as always, looking for potential bachelors for her mother.

"He's thirty nine, but stop right where you are. He is _definitely_not your mom's type. He's more known for dating the whorish blonde skanks found at night clubs at three in the morning." She said laughing at the memories of her brother being seen in at least three tabloids a day way back when.

"Of course, he hasn't really been like that for about fifteen years, but I'm still pretty sure that your mom would never go for him." Mia replied in a state of finality.

"Bummer. Well let's go! I want to start ASAP!" Jade said, not able to stop herself from giving off a huge, glowing smile.

"Alright, alright, calm down girl, we're going!"

Mia led Jade out to the drive way where they hopped into Mia's shiny red BMW M6 convertible, putting the top down and blasting the radio.

Jade was so happy. Life was good. She had an awesome mom who was currently on tour in the states. She had a totally cool Godmother who had practically been like a mix between an immature aunt and a way older sister, and now she was on her way to Drop Beat Records, which is where she was practically raised and had been like her second home in London. In Jade's opinion, the only thing that could _possibly_ make her life any closer to perfect, would be to know her father, but she knew all too well that that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

In a matter of minutes, Mia was parked out front of Drop Beat and Jade was letting herself out.

"Thanks! See you later!"

"Alright! I'll be back by lunch time. Love ya!" Mia yelled, waving to Jade while pulling back out to the main highway.

Jade walked into Drop Beat, waving to everyone as she passed and headed straight for Studio B.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Owen, Jade's friend and fellow artist yelled in a joking manner.

"Oh hey! I was just going to get started in the studio, fist day recording for my album, I'm excited!" Jade said as the light butterflies started fluttering in her stomach '_Stop it Jade. He's 18!'_ She kept thinking to herself.

"Awesome! Need any help setting up?" Owen asked.

"Um… Sure." She replied, not knowing of anything that she would need help with, but desperate to spend some more time with him.

"So what do I do first boss?" Owen asked, sending Jade a big smile that always seemed to make her weak in the knees.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to write some first, seeing as my new producer isn't here yet." Jade said, blushing

"Hey Gramps! I've missed you!" Mia yelled to her brother as he came to meet her near baggage claim.

Tommy simply rolled his eyes at her comment and gave her a hug. "I've missed you too sis." He really had. It had been nearly five years since he saw her when she came to France for Christmas.

"Alright, so you're all set up at Drop Beat. Actually, your first artist is already there waiting for your arrival! Oh and you better be nice to her. She's my Goddaughter and if you give her any reason to be upset, your ass is mine brother dearest." Mia threatened in a very sweet voice.

Tommy laughed. He was excited to start working again and to be staying in an actual home. It had been nearly fourteen years since he had actually settled in a single place.

"So what's this special girl's name?"

"Jade Green, and let me tell you Tom, she can sing like an angel, play guitar like you've never seen and at the age of fourteen, already knows the basics of producing. She helps her mom's producer all the time!"

"Wow. Sounds pretty amazing. So her mom's an artist then? Who is she?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry Charlie. I've been sworn to secrecy. She rarely tells anyone in the industry who her mom is. She always says that when she becomes famous, she wants the people to love her for her music, not her blood." Mia explained.

"Well, we _are_ in London. I probably haven't even heard of her mother before." Tommy rationalized, still trying to pry the answer out of his stubborn sister.

"Right. So there wouldn't be any reason to tell you in the first place if you don't know who she is!" Mia smiled, knowing that she was pissing him off by not answering his question.

A few minutes later, walking into Drop Beat Records, Tommy instantly recognized how much it looked like G Major. The lobby was filled with big, soft couches and had a huge flat screen television on the east wall playing music videos by artists from the label.

"Hey Jade. Come out here for a second. I want to introduce you to somebody!" Tommy heard Mia call, poking her head into one of the studios.

Tommy sucked in a deep breath the moment the girl stepped into the lobby. Her face was almost identical to Jude's. She had the same big, deep ocean blue eyes, the same red lips and even the same bone structure. The only significant difference he could really see was the color of her hair – a deep chocolate brown, though the light curl that her hair possessed was very similar to that of Jude's.

"Tommy? Tommy!" He heard, and turned around to see Mia waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Lost you there for a minute. Tommy, this is your new artist, Jade Green." Mia introduced.

The girl stuck out her hand for Tommy to shake and after one more moment of bewilderment, he took it in his.

"Hi Jade. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah same. Hey, were you by any chance in a boy band called Boyz Attack! Years ago?" Jade asked, recognizing his face that reminded her of a member of one of her Aunt Sadie's many Boyz Attack! album covers.

"Unfortunately. Yes. Why, are you a fan?" Tommy asked curiously.

Jade immediately broke into a fit of giggles. "Aunt Mia, my new producer is Little Tommy Q? Seriously?" She managed to get out in between her laughter.

"Do you have a problem with Boyz Attack?" Tommy asked.

"Um… No, it's just – my aunt is a _huge _'Boyz Attacker'. Every time my mom and I see her, she's singing that one song…" Jade began to hum the melody, trying to think of the lyrics. "Oh yeah! Nobody ever cared as much for me. Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain. You picked up the pieces, and put me back together again!" She sang out as everyone at Drop Beat turned to look at her.

"Oh aren't you just hilarious?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Aunt Mia, why didn't you ever mention the fact that your brother is Little Tommy Q? Maybe then, my mom and I wouldn't have made fun of the bandanas and booty shaking quite as much!" Mia said laughing.

Tommy just rolled his eyes as the two girls started to do the choreography to one of his old songs. "Alright guys, how about we just go listen to Jade?" He asked, pouting at the girls' jokes.

"Okay!" Jade said, regaining her composure and heading back in to studio B to show Tommy her new song.

"Oh… Um, Owen! This is my new producer, Tommy." Jade introduced as soon as she spotted Owen on the couch waiting for her to start writing her song again.

"Uh… Hey." He said, holding out his hand and shaking Tommy's.

"Okay Tommy, so I haven't finished the song that I was working on yet. Do you want to actually record or do you want me to sing a cover just so that you can hear my voice?" Jade asked in a very professional manner, taking her new job of making a killer album very seriously.

"Why don't you go ahead and sing a cover that you know the guitar part to because from what I hear, you're a pretty amazing instrumentalist." Tommy said, smirking towards Mia.

Jade picked up her acoustic from it's stand and made her way into the sound booth and started singing.

_I drift away to a place, another kind of life._

_Take away the pain, I create my paradise._

_Everything I've held has hit the wall._

_What used to be yours isn't yours at all._

Tommy couldn't believe his ears. All he could do was close his eyes and imagine that this was Jude in front of him which wasn't hard, considering the girl's voice sounded just like her.

_Falling apart in all that I'm asking,_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting?_

_Oh, he's under my skin._

_Just give me something to get rid of him._

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive,_

_Another little white lie._

The only thing that sounded way different in Jade's voice was that she lacked the emotion that Jude always had when singing this song. You could tell that Jade wasn't going through all of the pain that Jude was going through when this was written.

_So what you had didn't fit, among the pretty things._

_Never fear, never fear, I now know where you've been._

_Braids have been untied as ribbons fall away._

_Leave the consequence, my tears you'll taste._

_Falling apart in all that I question._

_Is this a dream or is this my lesson?_

_Oh, he's under my skin._

_Just give me something to get rid of him._

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive,_

_Another little white lie._

_I don't believe I'll be alright._

_I don't believe I'll be okay._

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away._

_I do believe you didn't try. _

_I do blame you for every lie._

_When I look in your eyes,_

_I don't see mine._

_Oh, he's under my skin._

_Just give me something to get rid of him._

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive,_

_Another little white lie._

_Oh, my permission to sin._

_You might've started my reckoning._

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive._

_Another little white lie._

"So what'd you think?" Jade asked, now finished with the song and looking at Tommy's shocked expression.

"Um, I'm guessing you're a Jude Harrison fan?" Tommy asked, snapping out of his amazed, zoned out state.

"Her number one!" Jade said, smiling and thinking of how much she missed her mother while she was on tour.

"Maybe her number two." Tommy whispered under his breath so that no one could hear him.

_Author's Note: So what'd you think? Please review! I want to hear your feedback! Thanks! ___


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing your feedback. Here's the second chapter to Finding My Way. I hope that you like it. Oh! Before I forget – if you go on my profile, I have links for pictures for this story. Mia's car and Owen are already up and there will be more to come! ___

Chapter 2

"So, how long have you liked him?" Tommy asked Jade. They had been working all day and Tommy finally decided that it was time for a break.

"WH-what are you talking about?"

"Come on. I wasn't born yesterday. I'm talking about Owen. It's obvious that there's something there."

"Wait. You mean you're not going to give me an insanely long lecture about how he's too old for me?" Jade asked, clearly astonished.

"I really have no room to say anything. You're talking to a guy who fell in love with a fifteen year old when I was twenty-two."

"Whoa. I feel way better now. Thanks Tommy!" Jade smiled, hoping that he would drop the conversation right there.

"Yeah – but you never answered my question." Tommy reminded her.

"What are you talking about?"

"How long have you liked him?" Tommy repeated.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Jade scoffed; frustrated at herself for confirming that she liked Owen in the first place.

"Alright, fine, you don't have to answer that. But really – if you need to talk about anything, it's kind of my job to keep you sane so that you can write amazing music and make this label millions, so I'll always be here, just so you know." Tommy smiled.

"Thanks." Jade said quietly. She had never really opened up to an adult of the male sex before. Since she never knew her father, she always seemed to have trust issues with men.

"So how about we call it quits for the night? I'll give you a ride home."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea considering that I'm going to the same place you're going." Jade responded.

"Huh?"

"My mom is currently on tour; therefore, I'm staying with Aunt Mia, and apparently now, you too." Jade explained.

"Oh. Alright then, how 'bout you go get your stuff and I'll meet you out at the car."

Jade watched Tommy leave and then got up to make her way back into the studio to get her belongings. She put her things back in her backpack and then made her way over to the sound board where her journal was lying and next to it, she saw Tommy's wallet left open.

_Better grab this for him._ She thought.

As Jade went to retrieve the worn, leather wallet, she saw an old picture slide out of it and gracefully fall to the floor.

Leaning down to pick it up, she noticed that it was a picture of Tommy and a girl. It clearly was an older picture; she could tell by the worn edges and slightly yellowed film. As she brought the picture closer to her face, she could make out the girl's flaming red hair and bright green, formal dress. It was obviously a fancy occasion. If Jade hadn't of seen the picture come out of Tommy's wallet though, there's no way that she would have known it was him. The picture was taken so far back that the facial features were very blurry and of course the fact that the picture was aged didn't help any.

_I'll have to ask him about it._

Jade took one more look around the studio and then exited Drop Beat, making sure that she locked the door behind her and headed out toward Tommy's car.

"Hey Tommy, you forgot your wallet in there."

"Oh, thanks." Tommy said, taking the wallet from her hand and shoving it in his back pocket.

"Um… Who was that girl in the picture?" Jade asked boldly.

"Oh uh, she's the girl I told you about that I fell in love with when she was fifteen and I was twenty-two." Tommy explained, an uncomfortable expression crossing his face.

"Aw, are you two still together? I mean Aunt Mia said that you were sort of a player back then." Jade continued throwing the questions, strangely curious about Tommy's past.

"No," Tommy sighed. "We haven't been together for about fourteen years or so. And Mia's right. I did used to be a player, that is, until I met her." Tommy said indicating the mystery girl in the picture. "She pretty much changed my life."

"Wow, that's pretty romantic. What happened?"

"Actually, I'm not sure exactly. I mean, we definitely had our ups and downs, mostly because of me of course, but… It was like everything had finally become perfect and I wake up one morning and… She was gone. I have no idea where she went and I haven't heard from her since." Tommy ended, zoning out into space for a moment.

"Wow Tommy, your life's like a soap opera." Jade said.

"Yeah, well, we better be getting home." Tommy sighed, starting the car only to hear _White Lines_ start coming through the speakers as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"_Very_ good taste Mr. Quincy, I must say, this Harrison song is definitely one of my top ten favorites." Jade said, humming along to her mom's song.

"And what would be the other nine?" Tommy asked, curious about the girl's Jude Harrison taste.

"Well, I mean, I absolutely _love_ all of them but, let's see… _2 AM_ is definitely my number one, then there's _Time to be Your 21, That Was Us, That Girl, Liar Liar, How Strong Do You Think I Am?, Could Be You, Ultraviolet_, ooh and of course, _Don't You Dare." _Jade said quickly, as Tommy had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. He knew that she was a fan, but he didn't know she was _that_ big of a fan!

"So I'm guessing you have a thing for love songs?" Tommy asked knowing the meaning behind each and every one of the songs she had just named off.

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't understand. I mean, she wrote so many beautiful and romantic songs, but, where was her inspiration? In the long run, she never ended up with anybody! Well, I mean, she must have had _somebody_ but, nothing that actually lasted!" Jade said, exasperated, beginning to talk more to herself then to Tommy.

"Well – wait a second, how do you know that she never ended up with anybody? It's not like she's still in the magazines or anything, hardly anybody knows who she is anymore." Tommy asked.

"Wow. You _clearly_ aren't from England." Jade said. "Everybody knows who Jude Harrison is! At least, they do here." Jade said, defending her mother's publicity.

"_Really_?" Tommy asked, surprised, and a little excited. "Is she recording over here now?"

"Duh! I thought that _any_ Jude Harrison fan would've known that!"

Immediately the wheels started spinning in Tommy's head. _Jude! Jude is here!_ He thought to himself.

--

Jude sat on the tour bus alone trying to write something new. Being on tour felt so… Awkward to her though. The last time she was touring, was when she was sixteen and with a bunch of immature hormonal teenage boys who never gave her a spare second of alone time and now… She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. As she sat, she couldn't help but let her mind leak memories of her emotions while on her first tour; all of the songs that she wrote about one person in particular, all of the guiltiness that those songs weren't written for the person that was supposed to be her "boyfriend", all of the fun times with SME, and all of the homesickness she felt after being gone for so long.

She was definitely feeling that last emotion right about now. She couldn't wait to get home and see Jade. She hated that she wasn't going to be there for her when she recorded her first song or worked with her first producer. Jude smiled thinking about Jade. She had grown up so fast. It seemed like yesterday that she found out she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

"_Jude? Are you okay?" Said asked, calling Jude from behind the locked bathroom door where she could clearly hear her sister's loud heaving. _

"_I'm fine Sadie." Jude responded, clearing her throat of any remaining breakfast that had recently made its way into her toilet bowl._

_Jude cleaned up and made her way to G Major, excited regardless of her crappy morning, to see Tommy whom had become her official boyfriend after waiting for nearly three years to be with him._

"_Good morning, Beautiful." Tommy said with a beaming smile, that Jude happily returned his way as they met each other half way and connected in a passionate kiss._

"_I - One second." Jude said before quickly having to make her way to the nearest bathroom._

"_Jude? Are you throwing up again?" Sadie asked. "Jude, maybe you should see a doctor." _

"_Sadie, it's probably just a small bug that'll pass in a few days tops. I don't need to go to the doctor so that they can prescribe some unnecessary medicine just to get money out of me."_

"_Jude, I was thinking more along the lines of an OBGYN, not your usual doctor." Sadie said, hoping that Jude would catch on._

No. I can't be…_ Jude thought. _

"_Sadie, you think I might be_ pregnant?_" _

"_I'm not sure Jude but you might want to check just to make sure." Sadie said._

Oh no. No, no, no! This can't be happening! How would Tommy take it? He's too young to be tied down by a child. He's not ready to be a father! _Jude started going off in her head._

"_Jude, don't get too worried yet. There's always a chance that you got food poisoning or a virus or something. We just need to be sure. How about I take you to the convenience store during our lunch break, and we can get a few pregnancy tests?" Sadie asked soothingly, rubbing Jude's back to calm her down._

"_Thanks Sades." Jude replied feebly._

_**Late that Night**_

_Jude began packing her things. There was no way that she could put Tommy through this. He didn't need to be burdened by a child. He had his whole life ahead of him! Though she questioned her actions many times, wondering if she was making the right decision, she knew that she had to leave. She would spend one more night with Tommy, and then leave the next morning._

_She had already said goodbye to Sadie, who was the only person that knew Jude, was leaving. Sadie was furious when Jude told her, but it the long run, it wasn't Sadie's choice to make and Sadie, knowing that there was no convincing Jude, decided that she would rather be on good terms with Jude when she left rather then begin a feud._

_End Flashback_

Jude still thought about Tommy every day. He would always be the one for her and she knew it, but there was no turning back now. She hadn't seen him in fourteen years and planned to never see him again for Jade's sake. Remembering all of the times Tommy had hurt her, Jude wasn't willing to take the chance of letting Tommy hurt Jade.

Jude still felt guilty about not telling Tommy though and knew that Jade was desperate to know who her father was. Of course, she knew she didn't make it any easier for Jade, considering every time Jade asked about him, she told her that he was a great guy and a great musician, it's not even like Jude made it seem like he was a terrible man that Jade would never want to meet! Jude could never bring herself to make Tommy look like a bad guy. Especially since in the end, it was she who was the liar.

If Jade were to ever find out who her father was, she wouldn't even believe it. So many times over the years, Sadie would start listening to an old Boyz Attack! album or would pull out her collection of Boyz Attack! memorabilia and Jude never failed to crack the jokes. Jade grew up finding Boyz Attack! the funniest band out there, mainly because she couldn't understand how people could love guys who got their money by shaking their butts on stage wearing white jump suits and matching bandanas.

Jade reminded Jude so much of a perfect Jude and Tommy collaboration. She had her mom's face, her dad's hair and a mixture of their musical talents. Jude was so proud of her. She got good grades, chose good friends, was polite, honest and without a doubt was the best musician of her age on the planet.

Not a day went by where Jude didn't ask God what she did to deserve the wonderful life she had been given. Even though she didn't have Tommy, Jude couldn't say she was unhappy. She had a wonderful daughter, an amazing best friend, Mia, who had been there for Jude from the first second Jude had stepped foot in Drop Beat. She had a nice home, a good job, and overall a happy life!

"Jude we're almost there, you might want to start getting ready to get off." The bus driver called from the front.

"Alright, thanks Al."

--

"Hey Aunt Mia, we're home!" Jade called, unlocking the door and making her way into her temporary residence, Tommy following behind her. Oddly enough, he had barely said another word to her since they finished their conversation about Jude Harrison.

"Hey guys! In here!" Called Mia.

"Um… Where's here?" Jade asked, not seeing her Aunt anywhere.

"Basement." Mia laughed out.

Tommy and Jade exchanged a look, curious about what Mia could possibly be laughing so hard at, in the basement.

"Hah! Tommy, you have to come take a look at some of these pictures! They're hilarious!"

Making their way down the stairs to the basement, Tommy and Jade found Mia, sprawled out on the floor, pictures scattered everywhere around her.

"It looks like your photo albums exploded!" Jade said, looking around at the mess.

"Loo-look at this picture!" Mia said, rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Tommy walked over and took the picture from his cackling sister and held it up to look at what was a picture of Tommy, dressed in a pink tutu and tights with a very angry expression on his face.

"You never were the type to back down from a dare!" Mia let out, still chuckling.

"I will _never_ forgive Chaz for that." Tommy grumbled.

Though Jade was laughing very hard from this sight, she stopped when she saw a picture of Tommy with someone very familiar.

"Isn't that Darius and Portia Mills?" Jade asked, reaching for the picture.

"Yeah, it is. Wait, it makes sense for you to know who Darius Mills is, but how did you know about Portia?" Tommy asked, _very_ curious as to how Jade would know of his ex-wife.

"Well, I know them." Jade said, purposely making her explanation very vague, trying not to let Tommy know any extra information that might let him know who her mom was. Obviously he would find out eventually, but until she got to trust him more, she would rather her Aunt Mia and a few others who had worked at Drop Beat since she was a little girl, be the only ones who knew who her mom was.

"How do you know them?" Well, my Aunt, my mom's sister, works for Darius at G Major, the record label he owns, and I've visited before. That's where I met Portia too." Jade explained, being careful not to mention any specific names.

"Um… I have to go to the bathroom!" Jade said suddenly, leaving Tommy and Mia in the basement, watching her leave, confused.

_Author's Note: Well, there's chapter two! I hope you liked it. PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE! Please review! I love reading your feedback. I know some of you might have questions, so just write them in a review and I'll reply! Thanks guys! ___


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters! If you haven't been on my profile or read my last few AN's, I have pictures from the story on my profile so go check it out! Here's chapter three. I'm sorry that it's been a so long since I last updated. There's really no excuse that I can give you. Writer's Block came and went. I guess there was never a day that inspiration just totally hit me and words just flew out of me like it was with the last two chapters so I apologize again. Anyways, I really hope that you like this chapter that it FINALLY finished! Thanks guys!_

_Oh and I don't own Instant Star or the song Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson ___

Chapter 3 Finding My Way

The next day Tommy walked into the studio to find Jade in the booth pouring her heart out into a song. He couldn't tell what she was singing because she didn't have the mic on the other side of the sound board turned up but he could tell that whatever it was, it was powerful. She had her eyes closed the whole time and was playing her electric guitar with it.

As soon as Jade opened her eyes to see Tommy watching her intently, she immediately stopped what she was doing. "Oh, um morning." Jade said, hoping that Tommy hadn't heard her lyrics, but knowing that she really needed help on her song and would probably ask for help on it anyway.

"Morning, what are you working on? It looked pretty intense in there."

"Yeah, it's a song that I've been working on for a while now. I have the melody down. it's just that I can't find the lyrics to match the emotion that I want." Jade explained.

"Well maybe I can help. Let's hear what you've got."

Jade took a deep breath as she replaced her electric guitar with her trusty acoustic and began to play what she had written so far.

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

When Jade had finished she looked up at Tommy only to find him sitting there looking completely awe struck.

"Wow." Was all that he could say. He hadn't heard someone of that age put that much raw emotion into a song since Jude.

"Who was your muse?" Tommy asked curiously.

"My dad. Well I guess that's if you think someone you haven't met before could be a 'muse'."

"You don't know your father?"

"No. All I know is that he – quote – 'is a great man and a great musician'." Jade explained, letting out a huff of air in her frustration.

"Is he… gone?" Tommy asked hesitantly, trying to not upset her if her father was dead.

"I don't even know! All that I know is that he used to produce my mother. I have his hair color and apparently his musical talent though everyone tells me that I sound like my mom. My parents were in love but my dad hurt her and she doesn't want him to hurt me so she won't tell me who he is!" Jade practically yelled.

"When you say 'hurt'… Do you mean like, he hit her?" Tommy asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure that she meant he emotionally hurt her even though my mom won't tell me how. She gives me minimal information when it comes to him." Jade tried to calm herself down and looked up to see Tommy gazing off, in his own little world.

"What are you thinking about?" Jade asked.

"Oh – nothing. It's just… Maybe it's a good thing that your mom kept you away from him. I mean, I'm sure she has her reasons. I used to hurt someone that I cared for unintentionally and I regret it to this day."

"Yeah but like you said – it was unintentional. You didn't _mean_ to hurt that person, right?"

"Right. I'm just saying that I understand why she might be a little protective of your emotions." Tommy explained.

"So… This person that you supposedly hurt, it wouldn't happen to be the same girl from the picture would it?" Jade asked a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well aren't you nosy." Tommy laughed. "But if you must know, then yes. It was her. You see, she was very open about her feelings for me even when she was as young as fifteen but I being the older one, had to keep my emotions at bay. I remember the first time I ever _truly_ hurt her was right before her first performance. She was about to go on stage at the vinyl palace and when she was waiting in her fitting room, she tried to kiss me. All that I could do was pull away from her and remind her of her age. I hated doing it, but I really had no other choice."

"Whoa. Harsh. That had to suck – I mean holding in your feelings like that for so long."

"Trust me; staying away from her for so long was probably the hardest thing I've had to do in my whole life. I felt awful about it. I mean, we would have 'slip ups' all the time and every time something would happen, we'd pull away and she would be smiling at me and I had to be the one to tell her that she had to forget it ever happened or else we couldn't work together anymore."

As Tommy finished his explanation he couldn't believe that he had just poured that all out to her so easily. Tommy had never been an open book, especially around people that he had known for all of two days!

"Do you miss her?" Jade asked quietly.

"More than anything." Tommy whispered

"Well then Tommy! Why don't you go find her? She's out there somewhere, you just have to look!" Jade said loudly, getting excited at the prospect of helping Tommy find his lost mystery lover.

"I don't know Jade. Actually, I've been thinking about that a lot recently. I mean, I found out recently that she lives in London, but for all I know, she could be happily married with ten kids running around! I don't think that I could take it if I had to see her again after all this time and then walk away knowing that she was perfectly happy without me."

"But how would you know unless you see for yourself? She also might be wandering the earth looking for you right now, ashamed of her awful decision to leave the one man that she loved more than anything on the planet!" Jade said, looking off in the distance.

"Wow. I think you've read a few too many romance novels." Tommy laughed, reaching over and ruffling Jade's wavy brown hair. "Come on, let's get started."

--

Tommy and Jade spent the majority of their afternoon writing and cleaning up Hear Me until they both felt that it had been perfected.

"So what now?" Jade asked, willing to do whatever she was told.

"I think that it's time for a break." Tommy said, getting up from his seat and walking over to retrieve something from a drawer of a filing cabinet.

"Thank God!" Jade exclaimed, reaching for her bag. "What are you looking for?" She asked while searching for the snack she had brought.

"Here we go!" Tommy said pulling out his mega sized bag of red licorice. "Want one?"

"Hah. Wow, great minds think alike huh?" She replied while holding up her own bag of half eaten Twizzlers.

Tommy gave a low chuckle, taking a piece of licorice out of his own bag. "Yeah, guess so."

"So when are you going to tell me who this famous mother of yours is?" Tommy asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I… I'm sorry Tommy but I'm not ready to give that much out yet. I can tell you _about_ her, but I don't want to tell you who she is yet. It's not that I'm ashamed of my mother at all. I just want to make sure that when people start listening to my music, it's because of _me_, not my mom".

"I understand. But you said you would tell me about her. So let's hear it." Tommy said sitting back in his chair with his licorice hoping that she would give him enough information that he could guess.

"Well let's see... She looks a lot like me, minus the hair of course - hers is blonde. She writes some of the best music that I've ever heard. Music and I are pretty much her life. She's thirty-two years old though she looks as if she's still twenty-one. She can't go a single morning without having her coffee and she is as stubborn as a mule. All in all, she's my best friend." Jade finished, looking off into space.

She had missed her mother so much while she was on tour. She had a lot to tell her especially about Tommy, because although her Aunt Mia didn't think so, she thought that they would look perfect together.

"She sounds pretty great." Tommy smiled at Jade and ruffled her hair. "When's she coming home? I can tell that you miss her."

"In about two weeks." She's in Canada right now and then she'll be going onto Wales, but after that, she's homeward bound."

"Well don't think that I've given up on this conversation. I'll pull the information out of you eventually." Tommy said surely while getting out of his seat and walking out of the studio.

Jade barely had time to blink before the door to the studio crashed open.

"SHIT!" She instantly recognized Owen's voice and when she turned around Jade was taken down to the ground on the bottom of none other than Mr. Sexy himself.

"Jade! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Owen asked in a panicked voice, remaining on top of Jade, though placing his arms on either side of her head, holding up his weight to make sure that he wasn't completely crushing her.

Jade didn't respond, all that she felt she could do was stare into his deep green eyes and relish in the sweet smell of his breathe.

"Oh uh yeah." Owen stumbled over his words while awkwardly lifting himself off of Jade.

'_She's 14, she's only 14'_ Owen had to keep reiterating to himself. After standing up, Owen offered his hand to Jade, helping her off the ground. "Thanks" She replied softly.

"Sure… Sorry, again." Owen said taking his hand and brushing it through his hair. "Well, I better go back to the studio." And he rushed off.

'_Well that wasn't awkward at all.'_ Jade thought sarcastically.

--

Jude had just walked off the stage of her Toronto concert. She was so excited about seeing her sister and Kwest, her brother-in-law, who were both waiting back stage for her. She hadn't seen them since Christmas last year and had been missing them terribly.

As she opened the door to the backstage meeting room, she barely had time to walk in before Sadie's arms were wrapped tightly around her. Jude quickly responded by hugging her sister back just as fiercely and then doing the same to Kwest. "I've missed you! How are you two?" Jude asked excitedly.

"You mean, you three?" Sadie said, putting her hand over her stomach.

"What! You're pregnant… Again?" Jude practically screamed, completely ecstatic for her sister. This would be Sadie and Kwest's third child. They had two girls, one was 9, Natalie and the other was 4, Sydney and they both had their daddy wrapped around their little fingers.

"Well then, I guess I will just have to take the two of you out for dinner to celebrate!" Jude said, walking out of the room with the happy couple and leading them to the tour bus.

"Hey Al. This is my sister Sadie and my brother-in-law, Kwest. Could you take us someplace nice to eat? We have a pregnancy to celebrate!"

"Of course Ms. Harrison." Al replied, starting up the bus and taking off.

When they had arrived and been seated at a very fancy restaurant, Jude still couldn't get the smile off of her face.

"So how's Jade doing?" Sadie asked.

"She's doing great. She started work on her first album three days ago. I felt awful for not being there but at least she has Mia who has made sure that she's got a great producer I'm sure."

"So her birthday's coming up. What are you planning on doing for her?" Kwest asked curiously.

Jude cleared her throat before beginning. This had been a topic that she had been contemplating for some time while she had been alone to think on tour.

"Well, first I was planning on getting her the Gibson guitar that she has been pining after ever since she saw it in the store six months ago and secondly, I was thinking about… telling her about her father."

When Kwest and Sadie stared, shocked, she continued.

"I mean, she needs to know eventually and I think that she's ready. I think that it's maybe time that Tommy knows too." Jude whispered the last part.

"WHAT!" Kwest burst. "Jade's father is _Tommy_?"

"Of course, who else could she belong to?" Jude asked.

"I don't know. I guess I always assumed that you left Tommy so that he wouldn't find out that Jade _wasn't_ his."

"Well now you know." Jude said.

"So how are you going to do this?" Sadie asked. "I mean, in order to tell Tommy, you have to find him. Are you going to bring Jade with you? You should probably plan all of this out before you tell Jade."

"Well I think that if I'm going to be seeing Tommy, then I might as well bring Jade along – she's going to want to meet him anyway. And when it comes to the finding him part… Kwest?" Jude looked to her friend smiling and batting her long eyelashes at him playfully.

"Man, it must be genetics; you Harrison women can make a guy do anything can't you?" Kwest said. Jude reached over and gave him a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you."

_AN: Well there you go! The third chapter complete. Sorry that this was more of a filler, giving you some little details that'll make a difference in the future. I hope that you all liked it. The fourth chapter will be getting into the juicy stuff that I'm sure you've been waiting for! Thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review! I love hearing what you think and your suggestions. Speaking of suggestions, if you have anything that you think would make the story better, let me know!! :)_


End file.
